gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2017/Apr-Jun/Announcements
April: Announcements 01 Community Update: Diedrich's Birthday Event - Hey Gaians! It's that time of year again, where we celebrate all that is Diedrich! Hassli and other Gaians are celebrating today's special day with a new user run event, Diedrich's Birthday! Check it out for your chance to play some awesome games, win some great prizes, and get your hands on the new Flock of Lucky Diedrichs, an item made specifically for this user run event! Do it quick, because it's lights out for this party on April 3, 2017! Join the party! 02 Not the usual weekly update! some of you may remember a while back that DJHelsing made weekly update videos. I asked in GCD if you all thought it might be worth bringing back, and received favorable responses. So, here is the new (hopefully) weekly update, with a little flare http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHBYvFKSMrs 03 Gold Shop Update: Cherry Blossom Picnic! - HIIIIIIIII GAIANS! I have to be honest, the news I have for you all is actually a few days old now, but I was so caught up in wanting to beat Kanoko during our game night that I forgot to tell you all! But it's okaaaaaaaaaaay because now I'm here to deliver the fantastic news: there are new items hanging out at some of the shops around Gaia! Spring is my favorite season, for lots of obvious reasons, but mainly because there are flowers blooming everywhere, and it just makes everything so prettyyyyyyy! So, with new flowers blooming, of course I've got new items to show you all! - AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL???? I'm so happy that there are flowers blooming everywhere, because they just make these items look even prettier! There are new items here at the Buttercup Cafe now, and also some new items are over at Ruby's Rack too! See you here soon! Go Shopping! 06 Community Update: The Daffodil Movement - Hey Gaians! Every year since 2006, the Gaians over at The Daffodil Movement host a user run event to spread cancer awareness across Gaia for those affected, or know those affected, by cancer. This year they have been given their own Hot Topic aptly named, The Daffodil Movement, to help spread the message by hosting games, contests, and more! Check out this user run event for some important information about cancer and your chance to enter some awesome contests and win some equally cool items! Check out The Daffodil Movement NEW SECTION April: Item/Sales Announcements 01 Check out the sweet additions to La Victoire today! Visit the Deals and New Items pages to see what's new at La Victoire each day! - Good morning, Gaians! It's a beautiful Saturday morning!! I cant wait to see what the day has in store for me! Speaking of the store, we've got some cool new finds on the shelves in La Victoire today. There's a lot coming up, so be sure to check back later and see what's new! - The Gentle Sherbert Giostra is now in La Victoire! - Gentle Sherbert Giostra! - Pranksters is coming soon to La Victoire! - Pranskters gives you the chance at these awesome items: That Woodsy Hooligan Boy, Clumsy Columbine, Hazardous Delinquit, Witty Assassin, and more! Check it out for your chance at these user-made items: Sixteen Shades of Nature by Sir Dark Hat, SDPlus Gaian Spicy Salt Bros by minghii, Vintage Dazzling Vixen by vodka_vixen, The Bride at Sea by Escaflowdra Toufu Time, SDPlus Gaian Es El Mundo Blanco by A Beast Kidd, Chrysocolla Enchantress by vodka_vixen, Eternal Frost by `Hydro, Crybaby Affection by sad bc mcr, SDPlus Gaian SupremeFallen Schnakey by SupremeFallenCrimson, Sweet SkellyBow by Princess Kunzite, Bubbly Princess' Dreamy Gaze by Princess Kunzite, Sea in Spades by Miraiiri Yundere, Fabulous Famulus C by I Flavour of Life I , Seize My Day by Dabombvidiggity, Purr at the Full Moon by King Belhemoth, Heaven Reap what you Sow by Bon-Valkyruz, Natural Beauty by Naturalist, Skylar’s Zesty Nose by estupe, Jas' Wide Grin by Jasette, Spring's Taffbud by Pankake Star, Scary Confectionery by Vot and BCG, Animal Fantastic Faun by Ducktor Doom Get to Pranking! - Lolo's Trash is coming soon to La Victoire! - Lolo's Trash gives you the chance at some out of this world loot, such as Cosmic Rufescent Ascension, Galaxy Halo, Galaxy Deerhart, Cosmic Marionette, Ex Nihilo, Starry Exorciblings, Celestial Falling Star, Fafnir the Cosmic Dragon, First Wishes, Stelbulae of Starlight and more! You might even get your hands on a April 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass! Get Lolo's Trash! ---- ---- http://www.gaiaonline.com/deals?m=newitems#101854047_132 - OK!pop Last Chance Bundle has arrived in La Victoire! - ---- http://www.gaiaonline.com/deals?m=newitems#101854047_105 April 2017 Advance Chance Contains a April 2017 Advance Chance containing a CI 9 pack and one enhanced CI, or a rare chance at a April 2017 Advance Chance Plus containing 10 enhanced CIs! - - What will this month's CI be? We just don't know yet, but you'll be one of the first to find out with the April 2017 Advance Chance! On the day that the next CI is released, you'll be able to open up this surprise bundle to receive a 9-pack of the CI, and start winning the prizes inside hours before they're even available to the general public! That means you'll have the chance to list them on the Marketplace before anyone has seen them! Not to mention, you'll get a copy of the enhanced version of the CI as well! If you're a particularly lucky individual, this month's Advance Chance could even open up to reveal the Advance Chance Plus, which will instead grant you TEN copies of the enhanced version of the CI—and yes, that means that if you get the 25 pack, you'll get not 10, but 25 enhanced CIs straight to your inventory! 02 Take a look at what this stellar Sunday brought in! Visit the Deals and New Items pages to see what's new at La Victoire each day! - Good morning, Gaians! Sunday already?! I'm not so excited to get back to the real world, but it is a sunny beautiful day and i'm going to make the best of it. Speaking of best, we got the BEST new arrivals in La Victoire today. There's more to come so check back later and see what's new! - The Crow's End is now in La Victoire! - Crow's End! - Pranksters Brilliant Bundle has arrived in La Victoire! - Pranksters Brilliant Bundle! - Fools in April is coming soon to La Victoire! - Fools in April! - Bubblegum Cosmic Sidra is coming soon to La Victoire! - Bubblegum Cosmic Sidra! - KINDRED Brilliant Pumpae coming soon to La Victoire! - Get your Kin! 02 Check out the NEW Gaia Gatcha! Collect them all for a prize! - Hey Gaians! I have MORE magnificent news for all of you! We’ve got a brand new game here in stock, and I think that you'll have a really great time once you get your hands on it! Just give me a little bit, though, I kinda want to play it for myself for a bit before I let it out into the world. I think Cygnus might want a go at it as well, if I'm being honest, but he's gonna have to wait! I tell you what, though, I'll let you all have a chance to play it before Cygnus takes his turn, how about that? Sound like a plan? ...wait. Do you hear that noise? I think that might be...Rina and Kanoko...? The NEW collection function is now available, collect them all for a great prize! - - It's time for GAIA GATCHA VOL 1: Game Night Fight! Rina and Kanoko are going head to head against the boss of this game, but who are they going to play as, and will they beat the boss? Follow these two in their quest to be the best, and if you manage to come out the victor, you could score a brand new item like Mega Hard Reset, Play Competitive To Win, On That Day, Lonely Land, Beary Despair E, We Three Despair Bears, or a number of other surprises! Try it now!! 02 Blink too long and you might miss them! - Good Evening Gaians! We've got some Limited Quantity Items in La Victoire... but they won't be there for much longer...Will you be able to grab them before they're gone?! - Get Checkered Fate! - Get Reussolelle Brise! - Grab a bear while you can! - Shocking Spring Aries! 03 Check out today's great items! - Hey, folks! We just heard that a lot of great things went down at Wondercon. It's a bummer that we couldn't be there! It's the crowds. They always think we are cosplaying when we really are not, and I can get trampled so easily at those big conventions... ANYWAY. Here is this wonderful Monday's menu for your dining pleasure! - - Get your stars! - - Get your starters! - - Get the Cute Bundle! - - - Give these Ice Cream Sundaes a try to get a bundle full of tasty treats! Whether you get vanilla, chocolate, salted caramel, or a banana split, you'll get a bunch of fantastic items like Kiss and Makeup, Camomild, Beat the Winter Heat, I Dream In Color, Bravely Amnesiac Tactician, Darling Deerest, Noble Deity of Aurelian, and Wish Upon the Heaven! - - - - These Fools in April may just be joking around, but if you give this chance item a try, you'll win a great prize that is no joke! Give the whoopee cushion a try and you'll get a magnificent item like Royal Conniver M, Distant Dark Memory, Cute Deerly Beloved, Melty King of Cards, Dark Magical Collector, or a number of other surprising treasures! If you've got a good sense of humor, you could even find a Mystery Mood Ticket hiding inside! Visit La Victoire! 03 Some fabulously dark items have found their way to Rococo! - Heeeeeey Gaians! It's your favorite fabulous fantastic apprentice-turned shopkeeper here with some great news! I have some more great items in stock here at Rococo today! Rina actually bugged me about these ones, because she doesn't think they're colorful enough, but that's what I was going for! I know with it being spring and with summer right around the corner, everyone's looking for colors to start wearing, but there are a lot of stylish dark items to work with too, and so I wanted to have something a bit different in my little boutique for you all! - Super neat, aren't they? Dark Curled Up, The Dark Celestial Rose, Not Ur Brodent, Midnight Vampire Bat, and Sleepy Dark Etoile are now in stock at Rococo! Don't worry, though, I have all of the lights on, so you can see everything just fine, and the items look amazing on the displays, I promise! See you all here soon, I hope~ Visit Rococo! ❤ 03 Jackpot: Week 9! is CLOSED!!! Open yours NOW! Special Update: The Jackpot: Week 9! has grown to OVER 59,004 Gaia Cash! - Hey Gaians! Are you feeling lucky today? I hope you are, because it always feels good to feel lucky, doesn't it? I look at it this way, you're still not Friday XIII, so you're probably better off than you could be! I don't think that guy has any idea what feeling lucky feels like, knowing how things have turned out for him in the past, even with Lady Luck around him. But, on the bright side, you're not Friday XIII, which means that your luck is probably a lot better than his, and could even lend to you winning the big prize as part of our weekly Jackpot! - - Give Jackpot: Week 9! a try and see what you get! The grand prize will be a minimum of 10,000 Gaia Cash, but the more people that try Jackpot out, the higher the grand prize value will get! Here's the deal, though—you won't know whether you've won or not until the Monday after the Jackpot is released! That way, there's a chance for the jackpot to really grow before someone wins! There's more good news, as well! There might only be one grand prize winner, but there will still be a number of other winners who will still get a decent Gaia Cash prize as well! See if lady luck is on your side and give Jackpot a go! Learn More! Grow the Jackpot! 04 Tuesday Releases That Are Truely Terrific in La Victoire! - Good Tuesday, Gaians! I slept in today, and Cygnus decided not to do much. Even though we have a late start, the items are just as awesome! Check it out! - - - Arcane Magic User Tresses! Arcane Shy Crop! - Devil Wears Drama Bundle! - When you join the Street Parade, you have a chance at a Spring Deerly Beloved, THE Bride, Grapefruit Grove Bundle, or even a Elite Trainer Eclipse! Start marching! - Join the parade! 04 Gaia Cash bonus: 45% MORE with $25+ purchase! - Check out this deal we've got going on (when you purchase Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card)! From now until 6:59PM PDT on April 4th, you can get MORE Bonus Gaia Cash with each purchase of 2,500 Gaia Cash or more! The amount of additional Gaia Cash you receive increases based on how much you spend! Here's a breakdown of the bonus you'll receive when you purchase while this great deal is running! You will receive: - *45% Bonus Gaia Cash when you buy: *10,000 Gaia Cash!; *5,000 Gaia Cash!; *AND 2,500 Gaia Cash! Get your BONUS Gaia Cash! ---- Check out this deal we've got going on (when you purchase Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card)! From now until 8:00PM PDT on April 5th, you can get MORE Bonus Gaia Cash with each purchase of 1,000 Gaia Cash or more! The amount of additional Gaia Cash you receive increases based on how much you spend! Here's a breakdown of the bonus you'll receive when you purchase while this great deal is running! You will receive: - *45% Bonus Gaia Cash when you buy: *10,000 Gaia Cash!; *5,000 Gaia Cash!; *2,500 Gaia Cash; *AND 1,000 Gaia Cash! ---- - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special limited-time offer running when you purchase Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! From now until 6:59 PM PDT on April 7th, you can get 45% MORE Bonus Gaia Cash with each purchase of 1,000 or more Gaia Cash! Give this special offer a try before it's too late, because it will only be around for a short time! Get your BONUS Gaia Cash! 04 Gaian Trunk II is back and discounted for a limited time! - Do you all remember the original Gaian Trunk, which was a chance item filled with fantastic user-designed creations? Well, I made a brand new trunk filled with more user-designed items, and it's around for you to grab right now! Have a look at the amazing treats you can win! - - Gaian Trunk II is stuffed full of fabulous user-designed wonders! Everything in this trunk was either designed or inspired by some lucky and talented Gaians, and they're sure to give you a whole lot of styles to choose from! Inside, you'll find items like Sanguine Lover, Sandman's Crest, Thirsty Death Speaker, Skeetle Fest, Fruitahime, Indie Disordinato, WIN LIKE BRAIN, or the Ascended Bundle! But that's not all! Every time you open up a Gaian Trunk II, you'll get not one, but TEN amazing items. You'll have a chance to pull THE LAST Project Rainbow Ticket! There IS a catch, though! These trunks don't like to hang around for long, and they tend to disappear when I'm not looking, so they're only available in La Victoire until April 4th at 11:59 PM PDT! Visit La Victoire! 04 Gentle Sherbert Giostra, leaving soon! - Gentle Sherbert Giostra will be prancing away soon! Get yours now! Gentle Sherbert Giostra! - 05 Marvelous Wednesday wonders, now available in La Victoire! - Morning, Gaians! We hope that your night was as great as ours. We slept so long that we slept past our alarms. Even with a late start, our items are still fantastic! Check them out! - Get your Marokuma! - - Break the limit of the sky! - Keep checking back... We will have more~ - Not seeing something that you like? Then visit La Victoire! 05 Waving goodbye to these Limited Items in La Victoire! - This is your last shot to get these awesome items! You have until 9:59 AM PDT 04/06/2017 before they disappear for a while! - <><><><><><><><> - <><><><><><><><> - - - - Not seeing something that you like? Then visit La Victoire! 06 Check out the new arrivals at La Victoire today! - Good morning, Gaians! I hope you're all having a good Thursday so far, or at least I hope your day is going better than Cygnus's day is. Apparently they released a new limited edition line of dolls that he really wants to add to his already terrifying collection, but because they're limited edition, he wasn't able to get any of them before they sold out! I told him to just get them off of gBay once people start to sell theirs, but I guess I can't blame him for not wanting to pay extra to get them. This doll collecting thing seems pretty expensive, to be honest! At least I don't have to worry about that, here at La Victoire, even if we do have limited quantity items! At any rate, have a look at what's new in the store today! - - Get SERIOUS - - - Get your hands on these Monthly Hits and you'll score a brand new item that will make your day great! You could get a new favorite like Wandering Petite Prince, Adorable Seraphic Fox, Viridescent Rushing Viper, Catty Fang, Fly With Me Now, or Prince's Spring Rose! You could also score one of a number of user-designed items, like Cavity Kids' Makeover by Lazy Lapin, Breezy Cat Gasp by a love song, Hymn of the Galaxy by Hass und Liebe, Consort of Bathsalt by Steady Ride, Mademoiselle Sel by Miraiiri Yundere, Dragon's Altering Spikes by an anonymous Gaian, Borts by baeked, Ber-ly Puppers by Ted D Ber, Cute Messy Sock Bun by Z4N and Hass und Liebe, SDPlus Gaian Azurite misha coIIins by Supreme Crimson, Neon Overseer by PkRs, Breezy Cats and Dogs by Escaflowdra bpcc, Hungering Eyes by Kaizuha, Purretty Petty by lazy-senpai, Gaze Crosser by Mr Astros, Ziang's Gaze by Ziang, Breezy Dragon Baby! by Magnifique_un, Raye's Butterfly Dreams by Quinn, SDPlus Gaian Es El Mundo Diamante or SDPlus Gaian Brilliant Riyokuma, both by A Beast Kiddd, Taffy Speaks or Witch of Faith, both by Pankake Star, Shovel the Living or Aerial Pusher, both by Pusheh! You could even discover a brand new user-designed pet, too: Colossal Grey Wolf Hrist by FatalityKaz! - - - The Berry Surprise Bundle will give you a splash of tasty color! Inside, you'll find three brand new recolors: Cheerfully Knock On My, Framboise Fleur de Reve, and Ochiba Sky's the Limit! Get yours! Not seeing something that you like? Then visit La Victoire! 06 Get a brand new item with these Monthly Hits! - Hey Gaians! You know, there's something pretty magical about rediscovering things you used to love, isn't there? I was just wandering through the back room of La Victoire, and I found some of our old collectible items hanging around! It made me pretty nostalgic, but it also made me want to create stuff, and when I get creative there's no stopping me! Just ask Cygnus! I even managed to sort of fix up an old coffee machine once because I was feeling it. We just pretend the scorch mark on the wall in the kitchen was unrelated, is all. But anyway! I was feeling creative, so I decided to take these collectibles and make them colorful! Have a look! - - Get your hands on these Monthly Hits and you'll score a brand new item that will make your day great! You could get a new favorite like Wandering Petite Prince, Adorable Seraphic Fox, Viridescent Rushing Viper, Catty Fang, Fly With Me Now, or Prince's Spring Rose! You could also score one of a number of user-designed items, like Cavity Kids' Makeover by Lazy Lapin, Breezy Cat Gasp by a love song, Hymn of the Galaxy by Hass und Liebe, Consort of Bathsalt by Steady Ride, Mademoiselle Sel by Miraiiri Yundere, Dragon's Altering Spikes by an anonymous Gaian, Borts by baeked, Ber-ly Puppers by Ted D Ber, Cute Messy Sock Bun by Z4N and Hass und Liebe, SDPlus Gaian Azurite misha coIIins by Supreme Crimson, Neon Overseer by PkRs, Breezy Cats and Dogs by Escaflowdra bpcc, Hungering Eyes by Kaizuha, Purretty Petty by lazy-senpai, Gaze Crosser by Mr Astros, Ziang's Gaze by Ziang, Breezy Dragon Baby! by Magnifique_un, Raye's Butterfly Dreams by Quinn, SDPlus Gaian Es El Mundo Diamante or SDPlus Gaian Brilliant Riyokuma, both by A Beast Kiddd, Taffy Speaks or Witch of Faith, both by Pankake Star, Shovel the Living or Aerial Pusher, both by Pusheh! You could even discover a brand new user-designed pet, too: Colossal Grey Wolf Hrist by FatalityKaz! Try Monthly Hits! 06 Don't miss your chance to get these Limited Quantity items! - Hey Gaians! I just wanted to give you a heads up about some of our fantastic Limited Quantity items that are going to be leaving the shop soon! The thing about our Limited Quantity items is that once they leave the shop, there's no guarantee they'll be back in the store! Sometimes they might come back before the end of the month, but we can't promise that will happen, and if they don't, then they won't be available again after that for at least 6 months! With that in mind, you really don't want to miss your shot at these fabulous items! Get your hands on them soon, because they'll be leaving La Victoire at 9:59 AM PDT on April 7th! - Get Starry Catharsis Lucem! - Get the Cute Bundle! 07 Check out Friday's new arrivals at La Victoire! - Hello Gaians! Happy Friday! I hope that the first week of April has been good to all of you. It's been a pretty good one for us here at La Victoire, and if I'm honest, I'm pretty excited about what's to come for the rest of the month, if this first week is any indication! Of course, I can't really say the same for Cygnus. He's still hunting down that set of limited edition dolls that was released yesterday to see if he can get them for an affordable price. He found one on gBay, but...well, to be honest, I saw the price on one of them and if Cygnus tried to buy it I'm pretty sure we'd have to file for bankruptcy! As it is I see Ivan enough, so I'm not letting Cygnus buy it. You all, on the other hand, can get these great new items at a price that won't break the bank! - Get King IV Locs of Future! - - Get Petite Pure Backdrop! - - Get Sit Stay Heel Boy! - - Get the Noble Bundle! - - - It's time to Have a Dere Spring! Give this chance item a try and you'll get a bundle of magnificent items to make the most of your spring! Whether you get the kuudere, yandere, deredere, dandere, or tsundere bundle, you'll get a bunch of favorites like Galaxy Deerhart, Dark Conniver M, Gentle Dream Weaver, Unbearably Bubbly and Beguiling, Magnificent Loving Sister's Tresses, Impish Pupil, Live My Breezy Day, and Seabreeze Cafe: Salty Side! That's not all, though! You'll also get one of five brand new items, too: Great Sky's the Limit, Conceited Demiccuboss, Misty Mad Tea Party, Radiant Spring Aries, or Camaïeu Star Nouveau! Like what you see? Stop by La Victoire! 07 Get a bundle with a new item when you Have a Dere Spring! - Gaians, I've got some really super exciting news! They announced that there's gonna be a brand new season of that anime I was watching months ago! You know, the one with the group of girls that were brought together to become idols? Yeah! That one! Man, my favorite part was definitely the ending! Those girls really hit it out of the park with getting their routine down as a group. Well this season features the same girls as last season, plus a bunch of others who are looking to become stars themselves! Cygnus isn't as enthusiastic about this season as he was about last season, but he still seems a but more cheerful than his normal gloomy self because this means a brand new set of figurines will probably be out soon. But anyway, I got really excited about the announcement, and it inspired me to make some bundles! - - It's time to Have a Dere Spring! Give this chance item a try and you'll get a bundle of magnificent items to make the most of your spring! Whether you get the kuudere, yandere, deredere, dandere, or tsundere bundle, you'll get a bunch of favorites like Galaxy Deerhart, Dark Conniver M, Gentle Dream Weaver, Unbearably Bubbly and Beguiling, Magnificent Loving Sister's Tresses, Impish Pupil, Live My Breezy Day, and Seabreeze Cafe: Salty Side! That's not all, though! You'll also get one of five brand new items, too: Great Sky's the Limit, Conceited Demiccuboss, Misty Mad Tea Party, Radiant Spring Aries, or Camaïeu Star Nouveau! Have a Dere Spring!